Trabajo en equipo
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tokishima Haruto esta molesto, ¿porque?, porque su compañero L-elf no ha hecho lo que le corresponde o porque esta saliendo con Lieselotte, ¿cual es la razon? One-shot


**Hola, yo he vuelto XD, bueno aquí les traigo este pequeño One-shot de Kakumeiki Valvrave, bien antes que nada hagamos unas aclaraciones, no tiene nada que ver con la seria, bien alejada de la serie, la cual adoro muchísimo nwn.**

**En fin aquí esta y espero que sea de su agrado y se les haga interesante jejeje, y quizás los personajes si están bien fuera mucho de su carácter original pero, así debo ponerlos aquí.**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Cuándo harás tu parte del trabajo?

- Lo hare mañana, hoy voy a ir a ayudar a estudiar a Lieselotte

- He?, pero si todavía no son exámenes, además fuiste ayer – respondió un poco molesto el peli castaño-

- Oh vamos, ¿acaso estas celoso? – pregunto L-elf

- Por supuesto que no – volteo, dándole la espalda al peli plateado – además yo solo te lo digo porque la fecha de entrega es pronto y debemos terminar

- Claro, no tienes de que preocuparte Tokishima Haruto

- Ya deja de decir todo mi nombre – le dijo molesto – solo dime Tokishima o Haruto

- No – salió de la habitación para reunirse con Lieselotte, dejando molesto al peli castaño, está ya era la cuarta vez que le hacía lo mismo, desde hace una semana les habían encargado el proyecto.

Es cierto que normalmente cuando se trata de trabajos en equipo L-elf es quien organiza todo y reparte los temas, incluso sabe cómo se lograra un perfecto desempeño, además de reunir información exacta y muy interesante, pero esta vez no es así, ya que desde hace algunos días él y Lieselotte han estado muy juntos y claro no es que a Haruto le moleste, no, claro que no, el conoce perfectamente los sentimientos de la peli rosa hacia su amigo, pero, esto ya era el colmo, el trabajo se supone que es en binas, pero pareciera que es individual, el peli castaño es quien ha buscado la información, reunido datos y parece que el único interesado en obtener la calificación era el, pues bien, aún tenía tiempo y el solo podía hacerlo.

- L-elf idiota – susurro mientras se sentaba a terminar sus tareas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el peli castaño salió muy molesto del salón, parecía que echaba chispas y e que a su querido amigo se le ocurrió salir de nuevo con la peli rosa, acaso no le había dicho ayer que haría su trabajo al día siguiente y ahora se le ocurre tener una cita, de verdad que esto ya era suficiente iría con el profesor y le diría que quería cambiar de compañero, porque el que tiene es un completo irresponsable, pero antes de llegar un par de señoritas lo detuvieron.

- Haruto ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Rukino

- Y ¿porque estas tan molesto? – pregunto Shoko

- Rukino-san, Shoko?, yo iba con el profesor o pedirle que me cambie de compañero

- Y eso porque, ¿acaso tienes algún problema con L-elf? – el peli castaño solo movió su cabeza de manera positiva, ambas chicas se miraron entre si y tomando al chico de cada brazo se lo llevaron del lugar – tu vendrás con nosotras

- He? esperen, esperen… - caminaron durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una especie de balcón donde soltaron al chico – oigan, tengo que ir con al profesor

- Tu no vas a ningún lado – dijo molesta Rukino – ¿acláranos eso de que quieres cambiar de compañero?

- Si, ¿no se supone que L-elf y tu son buenos amigos? – pregunto confundida la peli marrón – acaso se pelearon o algo por el estilo

- No, no es que no peleáramos pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo – responde Haruto, o Shoko y yo tendremos que ponernos un poco rudas para que nos digas.

- Está bien, es que desde hace una semana que tenemos lo del proyecto y L-elf no ha hecho nada, se ha comportado como un verdadero irresponsable, parece que no le importa, siempre, siempre que le digo ya debes hacer tu parte, ya termina lo que te toca, el me responde es que Lieselotte me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar, me dijo que la acompañara, bla bla… es molesto, por eso decidí ir con el profesor y pedirle… - pero cuando iba a continuar con su discurso las dos señoritas presentes lo veían con cara de "tu estas celoso"

- Haruto, honestamente no sé porque me preocupo por ti – Rukino soltó un suspiro y comenzó a masajearse la cien

- Ciertamente, si solo estas celoso porque L-elf y Lieselotte están pasando tiempo juntos no sería mejor decírselo a él – secundo la peli marrón

- No te hagas tantas ilusiones Shoko, este chico nunca es sincero con sus sentimientos y menos como para decirlo eso L-elf

- Quizás tengas razón Rukino-san, pero no crees que deba decírselo, es decir yo sé que son amigos y todo eso, pero no es para que este celoso

- Shoko, Shoko, ¿tú crees que este muchacho quiere al otro como amigo?

- ¡Que! ¿no es así? – la peli azul negó – cielo, acaso sabes algo que yo no, Rukino-san

- Por supuesto mi querida Shoko, mira ven te contare algo muy interesante – y así ambas chicas comenzaron su pequeña charla, soltando risillas y volteando a ver al peli castaño que comenzaba a molestarle que hablaran como si el no estuviera ahí

- ¡YO SIGO AQUI!

- Lo sabemos – respondieron las dos sin prestarle atención

- Rayos, yo me voy, no sé ni porque las seguí

- ¡Espera Haruto! – le hablo la peli azul

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Solo un último consejo, si en verdad sientes lo que creo por L-elf solo díselo quizás te lleves una gran sorpresa – mientras la peli marrón desde atrás le daba ánimos a Haruto, que se fue sin siquiera escuchar el último consejo – y no te quedes dormido solo en tu habitación – pero claro el ya no la escucho – cielos, bueno yo ya se lo advertí, Shoko vámonos aun debemos ir por el encargo que nos hicieron. – ambas chicas se fueron del lugar para ir por su mandando.

* * *

El peli castaño continúo caminando muy molesto llegando a su siguiente clase y olvidando que debía ir con su profesor, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que como no fue a la hora libre, la única que él tiene ya no podría pedírselo, por lo cual se recostó en su banco muy deprimido y sin nada que poder hacer.

Las clases continuaron de lo más normales, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, hora perfecta para poder arreglar cuantas con el peli plateado, pero en cuanto iba a ir a decírselo un grupo de señoritas entro al salón pidiéndole al peli plateado que almorzara con ellas, claro que él se negó, lo cual no le sorprendió al peli castaño, ya que todos los días era lo mismo, pero de nueva cuenta apareció otra señorita la cual era Lieselotte que había ido para pedirle lo mismo al peli plateado y el acepto con gusto, incluso Haruto puede asegurar que lo vio sonriendo, eso sí que le colmo la paciencia no solo fuera de la escuela sino también dentro, bien, como quiera el haría el trabajo solo, no lo necesitaba, salió del salón para irse a encontrar con Inuzuka-sempai, pero casualmente escucho la plática de unas chicas.

- Annie-chan, ¿entonces es cierto?

- Si Frida, L-elf-kun está saliendo con Lieselotte

- No me lo puedo creer, es tan injusto, yo creí tener una oportunidad con el

- Pues ya vez, mejor suerte para lo próxima

- Pero, en verdad, ¿en verdad están saliendo? – pregunto una chica de cabello corto

- Si, si, ayer los vi en el parque tomados de la mano, incluso la beso – bien eso sí que fue suficiente de escuchar, se alejó del lugar, por alguna razón eso sí que le molesto, por alguna razón quería vengarse, pero él ni sabía porque, es decir es su amigo y si comenzó a salir con la chica de la que está enamorada debería apoyarlo no, entonces, porque dolía tanto, quizás solo era su imaginación, decidió que ese día comería solo, debía pensar claramente las cosas y si Shoko y Rukino lo veían así, de seguro comenzarían una historia que no era real, lo mejor sería comer solo.

* * *

La semana continuo, y tal parecía que lo que había escuchado era cierto L-elf y Lieselotte mantenía una relación, para muchos eso no fue sorpresa ya que conocían los sentimientos de ambos, además de que esos dos se conocían desde niños, así que no era raro que terminaran saliendo, el único que estuvo raro durante aquella semana fue Haruto, parecía ido, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, para sus amigos eso no pasó desapercibido y le preguntaron qué le sucedía, pero el respondía que no era nada, que solo pensaba en cuanta tarea le habían dejado, lo malo era que dos personitas no le creían para nada e intentaron hablar con él, pero él las evadió e incluso supo cómo no responderles con lo que querían escuchar, sin duda alguna aprendió a como evadirlas.

Entre otras cosas la fecha de entrega del proyecto se acercaba y el peli castaño no le volvió a mencionar nada a su compañero, simplemente él lo haría solo y le diría al profesor que su compañero no hizo absolutamente nada.

El peli castaño estaba en su habitación terminando la tarea para después darle el toque final al proyecto, escucho como la puerta se abría y volteo a ver que era su compañero L-elf, que parecía que solo vino a cambiarse de ropa, acaso no tenía nada que hacer, que irresponsable.

- ¿Acaso no tienes tarea que hacer? – pregunto molesto el peli castaño sin verlo

- Ya la hice con Lieselotte, ¿desde cuándo usas lentes? – no respondió lo cual confundió al peli plateado – como quieras, volveré a más tarde, no me esperes despierto

- Nunca lo hago o si – lo último que escucho fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, pero el continua con sus deberes, nada ni nadie la distraería, eran las 8:00 PM y debía darle una mirada al trabajo y quizás cambiarle algunas cosas, así que debía apresurarse.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 PM y el peli castaño seguía viendo el trabajo, cambiando cosas y agregándole otras, iba a la mitad y parecía que nunca iba a acabar, pero como bien sabe la gente que la resistencia de un ser humano tiene su límite, la de él lo encontró ya que se quedó dormido, con mucho trabajo por terminar.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando que a uno de los habitantes del cuarto, las luces aún están prendidas, le causo gracia que quizás su compañero en verdad lo esperara, pero lo que encontró no era precisamente lo que estaba pensando, se acercó al escritorio para ver el trabajo, le dio una rápida revisada y si, tenía buena información y bases sólidas pero un así que mal organizado, vio el reloj que marcaba las 12:00 AM, era suficiente tiempo para arreglar todo este embrollo, pero escucho los murmullos de su compañero que al parecer se había quedado dormido y con los lentes puestos, soltó un suspiro y de manera cuidadoso se los quito, pero, quizás es no fue tan buena idea, porque se le quedo viendo durante un buen rato, en verdad se veía tranquilo y apacible como si nada pudiera atormentar su pacifico sueño, se veía lindo y quizás tierno.

El peli plateado acaricio la mejilla de su compañera la cual se sentía muy suave, ¿suave?, fue lo que se preguntó para ver los labios del peli castaño que se encontraban entre abiertos, si, cualquier señal o posible sentimiento de resistencia se desvaneció en cuanto los vio y comenzó a acercarse muy despacio para no despertarlo, hasta que finalmente logró su objetivo y pudo sentir los labios del peli castaño que sí, si eran muy suaves y si fuera por él se quedaría así, no se movió ni nada solo quería sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, hasta que sintió que su compañero estaba correspondiendo el beso, y eso lo sorprendió separándose para ver que él seguía dormido, lo hizo inconscientemente, el peli plateado se pasó la mano por el cabello para tratar de relajarse, tomo una cobija de la cama y la puso encima del peli castaño, pero antes de separarse de él, le susurró al oído

- Todo sería más fácil… si fueras… una chica… Tokishima… Haruto… - él se separó y tomo la computadora para arreglar el tremendo trabajo que había hecho el peli castaño y le tomaría un rato terminar ya que a pesar de que era buena información no estaba bien sentada, así que no dormiría en un buen rato.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma se escuchó por toda la habitación, despertando a cierto peli castaño que comenzaba a abrir su ojos y tratar de entender donde había dormido, porque en su cama no lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue el reloj que marcaban las 6:00 Am, aún era temprano quizás podría dormir un poco… ¡6:00 AM!, salto de la silla cayéndose de lleno en el piso, se había quedado dormido ósea que no había terminado y las clases empezaban en menos de 1 hora, ahora que haría, esto no era posible, pero con tanto barulló despertó al peli plateado que le arrojo una almohada para que se callara y lo dejara dormir

- ¡¿L-ELF?!, pero ¿a qué hora llegaste?, - pero el negó y volvió a sentarse y buscar en la computadora el documento – debo, debo terminar o sino

- No te preocupes Tokishima Haruto, el trabajo está terminado – dijo soñoliento el peli plateado, dejando sorprendió al peli castaño, que comenzó a buscar el documento en su computadora y cuando lo encontró estaba muy diferente a como lo había hecho, incluso mucho mejor

- Tú… tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? – el peli plateado no respondió lo cual enfureció a Haruto, que tomo la almohada que le había lanzado para regresársela - ¡IDIOTA!, yo estaba con el alma en pésame por creer que no había terminada y tú no te tomas ni la molestia de decir algo – el peli plateado seguía sin responder, eso enfureció aún más al peli castaño que entro al baño cerrando de manera ruda la puerta, que le importaba hacerle preguntas, lo mejor sería prepararse para irse a la escuela, y que aquel idiota se las arreglará solo.

* * *

Los aplausos se escuchaban en el salón, ya que el trabajo presentado por L-elf y Haruto había obtenido la mejor calificación, tanto así que fueron exentados del examen, lo cual fueron buenas noticias para el peli castaño, su duro esfuerzo valió la pena, pero cuando escucho que el profesor decía " no esperaba menos de ti L-elf, siempre entregas trabajos perfectos" sí que había sido el colmo, dejándolo bastante molesto, es decir él se rompió la cabeza en buscar los datos, en ordenarlo en el proyecto, en hacerlo solo, para que, solo para que su profesor alabé a L-elf eso sí que era suficiente.

En cuanto dio la hora para ir a comer el peli castaño salió hecho una furia, se veía bastante molesto, tal actitud le extraño a su compañero que también se fue del salón para seguirlo y un par de chicas que caminaban por ahí los vieron, sonriendo entre si sabiendo que era lo que pasaría.

Haruto estaba en aquel balcón donde platico con Shoko y Rukino y se encontraba completamente solo y mejor así, no quería descargar su furia en aquellos que no le merecían, soltó un gran suspiro hasta que una voz le asusto y crispo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres L-elf? – pregunto molesto, sin verlo

- Oh, vamos Tokishima Haruto no me dirás ¿qué? ¿estás enojado? – pregunto divertido – acaso estas celoso porque Liese…

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! – grito – porque todo tiene que ver con Lieselotte-san?, acaso ella tiene la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad, es decir este trabajo desde hace más de una semana que lo teníamos que hacer y tú, tu no hiciste nada, yo busque la información, la organice y pase a la computadora, ¿para qué?, para que el profesor diga: no esperaba menos de ti L-elf.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? – pregunto serio el peli plateado

- ¿A qué?, pues a que no es justo que a ti te den felicitaciones solo por haberlo arreglado y ya

- Lo que me quieres dar a entender, es que, quieres que te lo compense – el peli castaño asintió – bien y según tú, ¿cómo lo haría? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a su compañero

- Yo que sé, algo se te debe ocurrir, después de todo eres el ingenioso L-el… - sus palabras se quedaron interrumpidas al sentir los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, quedándose el pobre tan sorprendido que fue la oportunidad perfecta para que el otro aprovechara la situación y besara con más intensidad al desconcertado Haruto, que comenzaba a sonrojarse por los movimientos nada dóciles del peli plateado, el aire le comenzaba a hacer falta y su compañero lo soltó, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que vio como el peli plateado comenzaba a caminar para irse de dicho lugar, pero volteo a verlo y le dijo una última cosa antes de irse

- Tienes razón, yo pensare que darte de compensación Tokishima Haruto – el peli castaño se sonrojo – por cierto, ya termine con Lieselotte, nos vemos luego

- Oe, oe L-elf, vuelve aquí – pero el no volteo, ni regreso, dejando molesto y sonrojado al muchacho, que se sentó en el suelo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder sin duda alguna esto sí que fue raro, pero lo más raro era que… – por su culpa… la boca me sabe a café… de nuevo – susurro recordando el sueño que tuvo ayer, el cual al final fue real

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y que tal, les gusto, está bien sacada de contexto, que rayos fue esto, bueno, aquí tenemos un pequeño one-shot y espero que les gustara y si no, pues gracias por leerlo nwn.**

**Y a todas aquellas almas caritativas por favor donen un pequeño fic de L-elfxHaruto, y aquellas que lo ha hecho muchas gracias, ayudan a que el fangirlismo crezca aún más. nwn**


End file.
